


The Blizzard

by JKirin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Shimogakure | Hidden Snow Village, Snow, True Love, Weddings, Winter, Yes even in summer I write stories about winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Naruto is a peasant boy in love with Hinata - an heiress of a very important family in the village. In fear of her father's disapproval, they elope to get married in secret but an unexpected blizzard gets in the way of their plans. For better or worse, it changes the course of Naruto's life. SasuNaru one shot , AU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This SasuNaru oneshot was inspired by Pushkin's short story of the same name (sometimes also translated as 'the snowstorm'). If you're curious, the text is available through wiki for free to everyone.  
> Enjoy! 🌬❄️❄️❄️

On the outskirts of the large and prosperous village of Konoha in the Land of Fire stood a cabin. Away from busy streets and close to the forests, this small wooden hut with just four walls, two windows, and a roof was home to the hero of our story.

He was a young man of a rather handsome complexion: just two inches shy of six feet, body lean with legs long for lengthy travels, blond hair, small face, and big blue eyes that he seemed to inherit from his father. Not that he would ever know for sure, as both parents passed away shortly after his birth.

All he knew about them was what other people could tell him, and it wasn't much: they were traveling through the forests and were found in the snow by the village's hunters—a blond man with blue eyes and a woman with long red hair. Where they came from or where they went to, was impossible to tell. Wearing next to nothing in the merciless cold, they were laying on the ground, wrapped around a little bundle trying to give the last bits of their warmth to a crying infant inside. The hunters acted quickly, picking up the three and moving towards the village, but the man and woman didn't last enough to even reach the gates. They passed away relieved—their boy was safe at last.

It was assumed that the three were unfortunate victims of robbers that haunted the surrounding forests at the time as no possessions were found on them, except for a piece of paper tucked in the cloths around the infant with a name: Uzumaki Naruto.

Twenty-two winters passed since then and another one was now approaching and it's about time to tell our hero's story.

* * *

Large and heavy, a wooden door squeaked loudly as it opened to let Naruto into his small cabin. He walked in and fought against the gusts of wind and snow to get it closed. As soon as the door locked with a soft click, the noise of the storm dulled out and he sighed with relief, allowing himself to finally feel the fatigue from the long day and tiresome walk home.

The man took off his coat and hanged it on the hook by the door, changed boots to indoor slippers, walked towards the only table in the room by the window and lit an oil light, then started the fireplace and found himself back by the window.

It was warm and quiet inside his small cabin. Outside, it was freezing, raving and blowing, and everything seemed to obliterate in the blizzard.

 _How fitting_ he thought bitterly.

The gods played a prank on him once by sending a snowstorm just like this, and now, they seemed to be mocking him, telling him that there was nothing he could do to avoid or change fate. His cold and lonely fate.

A loud knock on the door, more of a bang really, pierced the silence in the room and Naruto looked at it tiredly, the sound taking him back to another moment, four winters ago, when everything was so much easier, when happiness was almost in his grasp.

* * *

It was October and the autumn that year was absolutely wonderful. Sun was shining through his windows brightening up the place and promising another day of great weather.

Not letting the knocking go on for too long and eager to let the expected guest in, he opened the door. Immediately, his hands wrapped around the slender brunette as she jumped in pure joy right into his arms. She smelled like lavender fields after the summer rain—oh, how he missed that aroma, how he missed her whole being even though it's only been a week since they last saw each other.

"Hinata" he said the name as if it was in itself the most wonderful thing in the world, aside from the bearer of the name of course – his beautiful, kind, and loving girlfriend.

She kissed him briefly and laughed sweetly saying her greetings, then as quickly as she came into his arms, Hinata turned around and fled outside calling him out.

When he followed, Naruto saw her holding a basket full of treats, drinks, and sandwiches, and his stomach gave away an embarrassing growl in anticipation of a promised and long-awaited picnic.

He looked at her, standing there in the middle of his front yard in a pale yellow dress and navy jacket, with golden leaves under her small feet, saw how light gusts of warm autumn wind played with her short dark hair, then looked at the blue sky above and felt such overwhelming joy that his chest tightened. Letting out a short laugh, Naruto locked the door, run down the steps and followed his girlfriend towards their usual spot.

They have finished most of the sandwiches when Naruto spoke about something that he wanted to bring up for a while.

"I've been thinking of speaking with your father" he said, watching fluffy white clouds passing by over their heads.

She took a sip of apple juice and asked him what about.

"Us" he said, lips curving up in a relaxed smile. They have been dating for a few months now and it's been just wonderful. However, it was a secret, still.

Naruto didn't pay attention to it at first, but Hinata refused dates in the village, would avoid going with him to the theatre or summer festival. Even at a chance meeting on a street, they would politely greet each other without touching or much talking, really. She was surrounded by other people every time. But then, again, his girlfriend was always painfully shy in front of others – a trait he found most endearing when they first met.

He also understood that she was the heiress of one of the four noble families of Konoha – Hyuuga. Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, presided on the village council and was one of the most respected public figures Naruto knew of. Perhaps, she wanted to learn first about where their relationship might be going before being seen with him in public. If he could just show her how serious his intentions were, Hinata would understand that there was nothing to be afraid of! And what would be the better way of doing that than ask a proper permission from her father?

"Oh, Naruto!" She gasped, dropping the glass of juice on grass beside her. Her thin and carefully manicured fingers trembled in fear over her mouth. "Please don't do that!"

Naruto was confused. This was not the response he was hoping to hear. Could it be that he was wrong and there was another reason for this secrecy? Was she simply embarrassed of being seen with him? "Why?"

"My daddy...um.." She blushed, but it wasn't the cute blush he was used to. She seemed quite troubled...were his suspicions right? "He wouldn't understand"

"Why not?" He asked, but to his heart uneasiness already creeped in. "We love each other"

"You see, he is all set on marrying me off to another old family. He is looking for an heir...and...um.."

"..and I am not one." He finished for her, shoulders dropping in resignation. He has been allowed to live in the village after his parents' passing, but never accepted, really, being a stranger to the villagers.

"You see, I don't care about that! I love you, you know I do! But he.. he is just going to assume you are after his money!"

"But what do you expect we do? I doubt that us dating in secret would make him assume any less!" She was taken aback by his statement and he hated sounding angry, but what Hinata was implying seemed so unfair...

Naruto did not belong to any sort of noble family, no. But it was not like he had any say in it! And it was true that he didn't have much money, but he was only eighteen and already working at the Kage's house. He just started, but everyone said that he showed promise and could go far. In just a few short years he would be able to get a bigger place for them both. Wasn't that enough?

"You are right..." she said dejectedly, realizing the truth of his words. "Let me..um..Let me talk to him first...alright?"

Hinata's promise made Naruto feel a bit better. At least he knew now that she wasn't embarrassed of being seen with him, but just didn't want her father to misunderstand.

He left it at that, but the uneasiness in his heart stayed there still and not without a reason as another month passed with no progress. Naruto tried to give his girlfriend the time she needed but the worry inside him grew until one day she flew into his cabin in tears.

"Oh, Naruto! Daddy did something awful!" the fragile brunette cried burying her face in his comforting chest.

"Hinata, love, tell me what happened" he asked and placed a soft kiss on top of her head, embracing her trembling body.

"In two weeks time, in Kumo of the Land of Lightning, he arranged for me to be married to someone else!"

Married? How could that be? Naruto didn't understand. His gentle, loving girlfriend was being forced into marriage to someone else? Surely her father couldn't be so cruel as to separate them when he knew that they were dating! Unless—"You didn't tell him about us, did you?"

Hinata looked at him then dropped her gaze and shook her head "He won't understand. He will say that this is a phase, just a childish crush that is soon to pass."

"Is it?"

"No!"

"Then, we will make him understand. But first, he simply needs to know! Wouldn't he want for you to be happy?" He asked as nothing seemed to make sense.

"You don't know him as I do!" Hinata countered and her sobs filled the room once more.

"There must be something that could change his mind..."

Hinata looked up with watery eyes and his heart clenched in sorrow. Suddenly her eyes went wide as an idea—the one that changed the course of his life—came to her:

"There is one thing! Naruto, love, let's get married first and then he would have no say in the matter!"

The idea was wild to say the least and it wasn't easy for him to agree to it. Getting married wasn't an issue, he loved Hinata and wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. However—

Growing up in the orphanage, then living alone, he has never known what having a family is like. Hearing kids at school complain about curfews, difficult parents, boring dinners with distant relatives, he could only wish for something like that. And when Hinata came into his life, for the first time ever Naruto felt like he had a shot of one day knowing what it's like to belong.

He imagined speaking with her father, getting permission to date his daughter with intent to marry in a few years. Then work hard for both of them to save money for a bigger house and the wedding, which everyone would come to. They would be happy together as part of one big family.

If they were to marry now, without getting Hiashi's blessing, what would it do to them? What if he doesn't approve of the marriage at all? Would Hinata loose her family completely?

They talked about it all night and in the end, Hinata assured him that everything would be fine. The plan was for them to get married in secret in Shimo—halfway from Konoha to Kumo. They would hide for some time, and then throw themselves at the feet of her parents. Her mother—a gentle lady that was brought up on Suna's finest novels about desert princes—would, without any doubt, be touched by their heroic act. She would support them and once she does, father would have no choice but to forgive and accept them as he was never able to go against his wife's wishes.

And this was how two weeks later Naruto found himself in Shimo. It was storming when he arrived—snow falling in a thick wall of white covering trees and houses, and everything else around with a cold blanket, making his journey much more challenging. Lakes and creeks were frozen all the way to the bottom, as he heard from locals. It was something that didn't happen often, they said. Truly, that year the Land of Frost lived up to its name.

Naruto traveled two days ahead of Hinata, so that some arrangements could be made for them to be wed. It wasn't easy, but he managed to find a shrine on the outskirts of the village that was available on such short notice and willing to accommodate the eloping couple.

Jishu-jinja was a mobile shrine—something unheard of, he thought at first—the two priests that looked after it traveled from land to land, village to village, never staying for too long in one place. It was a home to the god of love and relationships, they explained to Naruto, and as love isn't bound to a place but to people, the god wished to not be bound as well and to travel among those who believed in him. They were set on leaving the village that evening but agreed to stay one more night to help out the lovers.

Arranging everything at the shrine, Naruto went to the inn he knew Hinata would be staying in and left her a note with directions. He then set out to seek for witnesses among the locals. The task proved to be more difficult than he initially thought: some people supported the idea and were genuinely happy for him but had other things to attend to, most were outright against and asked him to leave right away, there even were some that shamed him for marrying without parents' blessing.

To add to his misfortune, the storm only grew wilder with wind gusts so strong that the snow was blowing off from roofs and trees and nothing could be seen outside. Still, Naruto walked from house to house, trying to find two witnesses needed for the ceremony as tradition required. Full day he spent without any progress and by night no one would even open doors for him, so he returned to the room at the inn with a hollow feeling in his chest. Why was fate so unkind to them?

Down on his luck, Naruto woke up with a fever. Overwhelmed by dizziness first thing in the morning, his stomach emptied itself right away from the remains of the last night's dinner. Every single part of his body was numb but still aching with dull never-ending pain. When walking through the streets, still covered by thick layer of snow, his legs felt full of lead—so painful and slow was each step.

The day passed without any progress and Naruto had to pack and go back to the shrine empty handed. Hinata was arriving to Shimo soon if not already here, so it was for the best to not be seen in the village. Not until they were wed, which was scheduled for midnight. Only few hours were left till then, and Naruto knew that he should have been happy. But somehow the feeling he had was so empty and lonely, that nothing seemed to be able to fill the void. The terrible cold he caught must have been at fault..

* * *

At the shrine, the two priests were working their magic to prepare for the ceremony. With such an angry snowstorm outside, they barely had any visitors, so could fully concentrate on the task. And what a lovely task that was! How romantic was the young boy's story! How delightful, and so—youthful!

Might Guy, the head priest, was happily lighting up the lanterns, and Rock Lee, an apprentice of his and junior priest, was arranging the flowers. They both hummed an unknown melody when Naruto arrived.

The boy looked terrible to say the least: face flushed from high fever, eyes watery, nose red and swollen from constant rubbing, and cough—the most violent cough Lee ever heard in his life—penetrated the walls of the shrine even before the boy knocked on the doors...

He stumbled inside, almost knocking the poor apprentice over, and through the feverish haze begun to apologize: for making the priests stay in such hideous weather, for asking too much on decorating the place, for failing to find the witnesses. Oh, what were they going to do without witnesses?

To which the head priest smiled and said:

"Don't you worry, boy, our god always stands by the true love and helps those in need to resolve everything in due time. We must all have patience and faith in the mighty god of love. And look, Lee here can be a witness. Your chosen one, I am sure, won't adventure alone in this weather, and there you will have two witnesses!"

Heart swelling with hope fuelled by such kindness coming from the two priests, Naruto smiled and dropped to his knees with relief—the fatigue from fighting the fever was finally taking a toll on him.

Lee guided the boy to a bench by the altar so that he could lay down and rest for a few hours. He gave him some medicine, told to take a nap and assured that they would wake him before the ceremony. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he relaxed to the sweet smell of incense, gentle music, and quiet whispers between the priests as they continued on with their tasks.

Naruto's sleep was restless, though, with fever and chills fighting over his body. His worries grew bigger as the storm outside the little shrine grew into the full blown blizzard. Would Hinata show up? Was she delayed in her travels? Would she be able to find them in the storm? Did he provide sufficient directions? Was he careful at the inn? She wasn't found out, was she? What if she was?

He was jerked awake by the sudden draft from the entrance followed by a loud slam of the door, but couldn't quite pry his eyes open. Fever seemed to increase tenfold while he slept and his whole body felt damp and sticky. Hopelessly, he continued to lay on the bench, gathering bits of little strength he had left. If that was Hinata that just arrived, oh heavens, would she even want to marry him in this state?

Few minutes after the apprentice came over to him and said: "It's time. Will you be able to stand up?"

"Not sure" Naruto admitted honestly.

"That is ok, I'll help" Lee said "We have explained that your condition is not well, but the wedding needs to happen anyways, it seems. I must say, you've chosen a very loyal partner. A gorgeous one, too"

The boy thanked him smiling weakly. It was a relief to know that Hinata arrived safely and wanted to marry him still, after hearing the nasty cough he had. He sat down and a violent shudder shook his body. Heavens, how was it even possible to feel so hot and cold at the same time? Lee, right away came to his rescue. With a blanket over his shoulders and the apprentice's hand around his back, Naruto was able to stand up.

He wanted to honestly complement the priests for decorations they worked so hard on, but realized that the only thing before his eyes was blur. Not able to focus on anything, Naruto began to wonder if all of it was real even. What if he was delirious in fever? But no, he could still feel Lee's hand supporting him, see Guy's figure and then, _that's right_ , Hinata was standing near the altar, too. A breath of relief escaped him and once again a fit of cough followed, forcing him to bend forward.

Once it passed, the boy, trying not to breathe in too deeply, walked over to the altar as fast as he could and stood next to his beautiful soon-to-be-wife. He couldn't see her still, but those short dark hair and angelic white skin were hard not to recognize. She seemed taller too, but maybe it was Naruto that felt so much smaller under the weight of cold. Dark coat was still on her even though just few days earlier she was boasting about a pretty white dress she bought just for the occasion, but perhaps it was too chilly and not that he would be able to see it anyways. Maybe, one day, once her family fully accepts them, they would be able to host a better ceremony – one where Hinata would be able to show all her beauty in a gorgeous gown she always dreamt about. He wouldn't be as sick then, and would be able to shower her with affection and complements she would most certainly deserve. But it will be then, and now—

Now he gave the priest a curt nod to start the ceremony, to which the man happily smiled and without delay began:

"Look at this couple!"

Guy started with genial grandeur, arms open wide welcoming the eloping couple.

"For it is Love, we see in them,

The bliss of youth,

The glory of life,

The splendour of beauty!"

Naruto had to cringe from loudness of the voice feeling unpleasantly lightheaded. He was so grateful to the priest for kindness shown but, in all honesty, he wasn't sure just how long his legs were willing to support him, even with frantic apprentice's help.

"Can we please—" he raised a hand to stop Guy from continuing and erupted in another fit of cough "skip to the end?"

"Yes, yes, of course" the priest agreed seeing the boy's condition worsen and shuffled through the pages and pages of written text. "But certain parts cannot be skipped, so I will go through them as fast as possible. Ah, there it is:

"Love is patient.

Love is kind, and envies no one.

Love is never boastful nor proud, nor rude,

Never selfish or quick to take offence.

Love keeps no score of wrongs,

does not gloat over the mistakes of others –

It delights in the truth.

There is nothing Love cannot face,

There is no limit to its faith,

its hope and its endurance.

In a word, there are three things that last forever:

Faith, Hope, and Love.

And the greatest of these is Love."

Guy shuffled through few more pages and continued:

"The God of Love took place in your hearts

and lead you here today

to vow your eternal commitment to each other.

Do you vow to take each other

to be no other than yourself?

Loving and trusting what you know of each other,

with faith in your love,

through your years together,

and in all that life may bring to you.

Do you accept each other as your partners in life?"

Getting two simple ' _I do's_ ' in return, the priest continued:

"Let these rings be forever

an unbroken seal of the circle of Love.

With no beginning and no end,

Love freely given has no one giver,

Has no one receiver, either,

as for each lover is the giver

and each lover is the receiver.

May these rings remind you always

of the vows you have taken here,

and may these rings be forever sealed

by the love, with which they are given."

Naruto felt a warm hand grab his and a cold silver band, the one for which he had to plead an advance from his employer, being placed on his finger in one sure movement. In return, he tried to do the same but somehow it won't fit and through another fit of cough almost dropped the little thing. Though then, that same hand, still warm and confident, took his and guided him to place the ring where it belonged. The wave of fondness rushed through his body and he smiled, relieved.

"Now, I need you and your witnesses to sign this certificate here and here"

It was hard, to bend down and sign a paper he could barely see through the fever haze, but it was important and Naruto took his time. It took a lot of effort, so right after he sat down and closed his eyes waiting for the others to complete the task.

"Splendid!" He heard Guy say and stood up fighting a wave of dizziness "Will you now seal your marriage with a kiss?"

With the last remains of his strength, Naruto stood up and approached his bride, that was it – the moment he longed for all his life. The moment when an orphan, without anyone to care for him in the whole lonely world, gains something small but something bigger at the same time – a family. Hand trembled as he placed it on his beloved's cheek and moved closer to look for a returned affection in the cool lavender eyes.

What he was met with was black.

Piercing.

Fiery.

_Black._

The body was suddenly cold and numb, pulse ringing in his ears. Who? _'Who are you?'_ he prepared to scream but a sudden movement and a demanding pressure to his lips sealed all attempts. Sealed the fate itself.

Another flash of black and he could _hear_ his world crumble, feel his consciousness fading and body finally giving in to gravity.

It was supposed to end.

The lonely road he led.

Instead, it was only beginning.

* * *

The next time the boy woke up, it was to the frantic faces of Lee and Guy. His body felt lighter, having won over the fever. But confusion still clouded his mind. Was it all a dream? Was it all a nightmare?

Feeling the weight of, and then seeing, the silver band on his ring finger, his heart dropped. No. No, no, no, no! How could this happen?!

"Where is he?!" Naruto screamed, and both men backed away in shock. "How long was I asleep?" Eyes teary he looked at them waiting for answers, for someone to explain—

The priest and apprentice said that two days passed since the wedding and that they had to move from Shimo. But as the boy was gravely ill and his spouse had to leave right away, they had no where to leave him. The good news was that they were now approaching the Village of Konoha, only a couple hours left.

Naruto cried, not able to hold everything in anymore. He said that was all a mistake, that they shouldn't have tried to get married in secret and now see what it lead to? He explained to the stunned priests that the person he married was not the one he was supposed to marry. Hinata, his beautiful gentle girlfriend, did not show up. And instead, some other stranger decided to play a cruel joke on him. Was it possible to cancel everything? Was the certificate alright to annul?

"Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology!" The head priest exclaimed, teardrops sparkling at the corders of his eyes. "Also notice my handsome manly featu-ow!" receiving a blow in the head from the apprentice he stopped and, accepting the comment that indeed it wasn't time for his usual jokes, continued "The certificate was taken away by your husband, but really it was just a formality, a piece of paper required by most Kages. The marriage is sealed by the vows, in the rings that you both wore. See?" he nudged the boy to look carefully at the ring.

It was still the same plain silver band but not exactly. Naruto brought it closer to his eyes and saw glowing swirls of a changing intricate pattern appear and disappear, then appear again and slowly fading away. The golden light it emitted was beautiful to say the least and nothing like he ever saw before. But really, what did it mean?

"This is a love seal" Guy explained. "The one that shows in the presence of the God of Love. This is how we know that the couple is truly in love"

"But we're not! I have no idea who that guy even is?! Did you at least get his name or something?"

"Oh dear" the priest said troubled "I did, of course, when Lee was trying to wake you up, but now it slipped my memory. We don't keep records of such matters, the certificate is all we give. The bands, that's what's important, you see? Only our shrine can provide such a seal and only in the presence of the mighty God of Love. This is all the proof there is, as it cannot be undone."

"Not ever?"

"I am afraid so. But if you say that a mistake was made, and that the God of Love allowed such cruelty to happen, then in time the seal will disappear without settling in. It's in a fluid state now, as you can see"

"If I don't wait and marry someone else?"

"You can't. You can't even remove the band, just try. All other shrines know of this seal and won't wed you, knowing you're committed to another."

Tugging at the silver ring, not willing to accept such a cruel fate Naruto screamed again. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he only thought of Hinata, his lovely Hinata, who will be married to someone else, if not already. What did they ever do to deserve such unhappiness?

Thanking both men for their kindness, for caring for him during such horrid sickness, and accepting apologies in return—it wasn't really all their fault—he headed for Konoha on foot. With no name, no face, nothing aside the piercing black eyes that could belong to anyone, there were no ways to find his husband, Naruto walked and prayed for the seal to disappear.

Contrary to his mood, the sun high in the sky shined brightly and fresh snow sparkled just like little jewels scattered over a vast white desert.

* * *

A week later, news of Hyuuga's return to the village reached Naruto. He was afraid as his beloved's fate wasn't known to him yet, the seal remained fluid all this time so there was still hope. An unexpected guest arrived to him that night – Hyuuga Hiashi, the family's patriarch and Hinata's father.

The boy was shocked, to say the least, but welcomed him nonetheless. Turned out that the man they were arranged to meet in Kumo for the wedding, has refused Hinata's hand having married to someone else beforehand. She also did come clean of their affair—not the kind of word Naruto would have used—and now, to save the daughter's face he wished for the two to marry. At once.

Hiashi's words were harsh, and cold, and clear of the fact that he was not accepting of the boy before him, but was willing to go through with it to save them all the humiliation.

Naruto felt relieved for Hinata—she wasn't forced into a marriage to a stranger and perhaps there was a chance for them still, but then—

A flicker of light on his hand caught his attention and Naruto froze. For the second time he heard his world crumble—the swirls of patterns on the silver band were no longer moving—the seal has settled. And with the golden light, the last hope for happiness has faded.

He almost fell to his knees then, feeling the heart shatter in his chest. How cruel his fate was, how evil! Though still, Naruto straightened, looked Hyuuga in the eyes, and said the words he wished to never say:

"I can't marry your daughter, sir"

A slap that followed could not compare with the pain that forever took place in the void that was left of his heart.

* * *

The bang on the door repeated snapping Naruto out of the far away memory. The unfortunate soul was most likely half to death frozen by now from all the waiting in the cold. He didn't bother to ask for who that was, knowing fully well that there was only one person who could possibly have chosen to adventure out in the storm. To not allow the gusts of wind and snow to penetrate the cabin, he only opened the door enough for the man to squeeze inside and slammed it back shut. The blizzard still raved with full power behind the door, behind the man, who was for sure bearing dreadful news with him.

Uchiha Sasuke, one of the two heirs of the Uchiha House (the most known and feared family in the whole Land of Fire), was a valiant Captain of the Konoha Forces led by his father Uchiha Fugaku. They say that his name was heard from the deserts of Suna to mountains of Kumo; that he killed singlehandedly over a hundred of criminals throughout the land; that crime itself has vanished from the village after he accepted the post back here little less than a year ago.

Six feet tall, body lean and strong forged in battles, he made the cabin feel so much smaller just by standing by the door. Dark winter coat contrasted with white as snow skin but paled in comparison to the jet black eyes that were filled with concern.

Ignoring the look and allowing the man to take off his large fur hat and then dust off the snow from it, Naruto got straight to the point:

"You shouldn't have come"

"Hn" this simple sound conveyed the visitor's deep disagreement.

With a huff and a grunt, the blond threw another pair of slippers at the brunet's feet, turned around and went to the makeshift kitchen by the fireplace, then put a kettle on a little stove. Might as well offer tea to his uncalled guest.

Naruto was in an employment by the Kage's office, helping with many administrative matters, and Sasuke's duty was to report all missions there regularly – this was how they first met, but through time and many conversations they befriended and started meeting up outside of work. But this man wasn't here on a social call today.

"They have decided, didn't they?" He started, then turned around and noticed that the guest already got rid of the outdoor clothes and made himself comfortable on a stool by the window. Receiving a curt nod in response, Naruto felt hot anger blooming inside like an ugly flower and had to clench both hands at his sides to contain it. "To give funding for the school library took them almost half a year of back and forth negotiations, but for this – one evening?!"

 _It is unfair_...he added in his mind after few deeper breaths and sat down with a soft thump on another stool.

Today there was a meeting of the village council where the elders were discussing plans for further development of Konoha: commercial, residential buildings, roads, that sort of stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary, or so it seemed. One of the proposals was to build a new road leading out of the village, through the woods, and towards a larger road that connected it to cities like Keishi, Tani, and Suna. It was presented to provide great convenience: taking some pressure off the main gate, shortening the distance for people on this side of the village, creating business opportunities here as well, versus having all stores concentrated around the main gate. What was omitted from the presentation had a great impact on Naruto's life, though. As it turned out, the new gate would be right in place of his little cabin, consequently leaving him without a home. Even though it was true that he could potentially move somewhere else, the bad fortune didn't stop at that.

There was a reason for the hut to be right where it was, you see. When his parents passed away all those years ago, because of an old tradition, they couldn't be buried in the village cemetery. The custom required for all deceased to be buried in areas designated to each family or of their branch families. As the two strangers were, well, _strangers_ , they didn't have a designated area. As such, their modest graves were just outside the village, in the woods a short walk from the cabin. It was supposed to be a temporary solution as whoever were to adopt the baby, would have been able to find a place for the couple. But that didn't happen, and the new proposed road would be going right on top of their graves through the woods. The young man was fighting with the council tirelessly, trying to find other solutions, or having it rejected, to show respect to the deceased – the only family he ever had.

"Why?!" He asked knowing fully well that the guest didn't have the answers. "I lived here all my life! I worked for the village, the Kage, since seventeen! And for what? For them to treat me like this?" Shallow breaths could not calm him down, not when the image of the man—Hyuuga Hiashi—presenting the plan was so vivid in his mind. Was it revenge for whatever happened four years ago? "Because I didn't marry his daughter!? Well, she doesn't care! Never did!"

A comforting hand reached out through the table and clasped his own.

Hinata cried when Naruto refused to marry her that winter. She cried, he knew, as so did he. But then she stopped, not even a week has passed, and while he was still very much heartbroken, she got married. The girl he loved but lost in such a cruel way, got married—not by force, but choice. And not in secret, how she proposed to him, despite the groom being not of the money himself.

"She's got kids already and has nothing to do with me"

"You still love her?"

"What?" Surprised by the sudden question, Naruto looked at his guest confused "No. Why would I? There was time when I would have ruined my life for her, but it is all in the past. She moved on, I moved on" It was truth that the familiar void in his chest had nothing to do with her anymore "When is the construction?", he asked and looked away from the guest, dreading the answer.

"In two weeks"

"Wow" Naruto breathed out but refused the shock to linger more than just a second. Shaking his head and taking away the hand from comforting warmth, he stood up and walked to the boiling kettle to remove it from the stove. Without the cabin and parents' graves nearby all sense of home and family was doomed to vanish from his life forever. It was about time he let that dream go. He had to leave it all behind, to leave Konoha. "I guess my time here is done"

"Why?" the little stool screeched on the wooden floor from force with which Sasuke stood up "We talked about this! You can move into the Uchiha grounds and your parents will be taken there too"

"I won't" he simply said but the man's gaze demanded an explanation "Why would I? How can I stay here after this? No one has ever wanted for me here!"

"This is not true" Sasuke attempted to approach the blond but having met with a raised hand stopped half way.

"I know that you care for me, Sasuke. I appreciate it—" Naruto swallowed hard and added "— _as a friend_ " Fire flashed through dark as night eyes at the last word and he mentally prepared for the comeback that was sure to follow.

"When will you stop this nonsense?" it was evident that the guest barely held the voice from raising. "We're not friends. You know damn well my feelings."

That he did. Over the last few months Sasuke has shown many times that he regarded the blond as more than a friend. Frequent outings in the village, countless gifts, escorts home after a late night at work despite Naruto's complaining were the original signs, but the obvious protectiveness in the presence of others and occasional invasion of his personal space were downright giveaways. It would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy the attention. Dammit, he _did_ and that was the problem. Naruto wanted nothing more than to respond to these feelings, to give himself completely to the love again. But how could he?

"I don't accept them," he said firmly. "I don't _deserve_ them. Fate has shown me many times that I can have no love, no family. And I've accepted it. I'm done. I'll live this life alone, but not in this damn village."

"You have my love and you deserve it" the man persisted and moved closer "I'll give you family, if you accept it."

Tears threatened to come out of the blue eyes and Naruto closed them in attempt to hide it. Having worn black gloves in public for the past four years, ashamed of the ring he could never take off, he never shared with Sasuke or anyone else at the village the fact that he was already married. In disgust he took off the material, threw it on the floor and forced the ugly words out "I can't love you!"

To his surprise the man came closer and slowly clasped the hands in his, not even looking at the silver band "But do you?"

"How could you ask me that?" Naruto looked away and did all he could to ignore the warmth radiating from the gesture. It's been so long since he felt another person's skin.

"Just say it"

"I do" He finally admitted, then added bitterly. "Fate has sent me yet another love I cannot have."

"You fool" The words came out as a quiet whisper just before the blond felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. Tears rolled down and soaked into the guest's sweater, but Naruto could no longer stop them – he fell apart right there in those arms.

Sasuke hugged him tighter and planted kisses on his forehead, eyes, and cheeks. With rough but gentle palm he brushed away wet drops and dropped more kisses, lingering on lips. The blond breathed out _Please_ , asking the man to stop before it was too late, before he was too lost in the warm feeling, but instead Uchiha pressed further. He whimpered feeling large muscle urging his mouth to open and gave in to the slow-burning invasion. The unique taste was hungrily absorbed by blood and carried to the very depths of his core filling the old void with something new – the sensation was raving inside him like blizzard outside sweeping every thought, every hurt away.

"I've searched for you—" said Sasuke through ragged breath after the kiss. Black eyes not leaving blue ones for a second. "—for years, just to find you home. I courted you to give you time to get to know me. I'm sorry that it took so long, I'm sorry that you felt rejected. You're most lovable and I will spend the lifetime showing you that you deserve it all. Will you accept me as your partner in life once again?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am the one you married, Naruto"

Blue eyes grew wide as the familiar silver band appeared in their vision. He never paid attention to the thing before, but now that Naruto saw it on Sasuke's little finger he realized that it has always been there. Right before his eyes. The blizzard did not play a cruel joke on him four years ago, but instead saved from a grave mistake, he understood it now. It also led him to the one true love and he was happy knowing that.

"I will", said he before another kiss took all his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster!


	2. Into the Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Sasuke's mind when he married someone he never met before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super happy that you liked "The Blizzard"! Which is why, I desided to write this chapter to somewhat better explain Sasuke's character and his point of view on things. Please tell me if you like it❤️

It was everywhere. From the falling sky, through tall trees, screeching rooftops, and again up to the sky – the deafening roar of the blizzard pierced through the whole land. It was all Sasuke could hear as he walked through the thick moving and raving wall of white, ice—not snow—scratching his cheeks with every blow. The weather wasn't kind, but he couldn't care less about that – deep worry weighed heavily on his chest as he kept moving, focusing on each step and seeing it burying in the cold powder halfway to the knees. The trail of footprints disappeared behind him in mere seconds. 

A flicker of light far away in the dark caught his attention and he made sure to change direction towards it, the sight taking him back to another night, four winters ago, when something precious was in his grasp and he let it slip away.

* * *

Sasuke and his companion were on the way from Oto to Kumo on a very important assignment. He was to be married. The union was arranged by his father only two weeks ago and he still didn't know who the betrothed was – he wouldn't know until the official meeting with the other family in two days' time. There was no excitement in his chest, but no resentment either. Truth be told he held no opinion on the matter.

Having been born to a prominent family of the Village of Konoha, Sasuke's life was pre-determined at birth. As a second-born son, his destiny laid with Konoha Forces – as a protector of the family, village, and the whole Land of Fire. While his elder brother stayed with their mother and learned about the family estate matters, he was sent outside the village to study the art of battle under the tutelage of their father. For the most part, he was raised in Oto, where the main training grounds were located. But he also traveled throughout the land to learn different techniques from the best warriors known. Though he didn't know much else, it wasn't a fate that he disliked. From a very young age, he was educated on the importance of family and its traditions, about each family member's role and place. It was his honour to be part of the Uchiha. It was his duty to protect it.

At eighteen years of age, Sasuke was very close to the completion of his training and ready to fight crime throughout the land. He already proved to be a skillful fighter, smart and fast in combat – better than any other Uchiha before him. Still, his father summoned him two weeks ago with a proposition that was meant to increase his power even further – marriage. Fugaku explained that while fighting and even dying for the family was expected, Sasuke should have that one person to whom he was to _live_ for. Such a person in his life would make him even stronger, faster, will give a reason to survive during a battle, to come back home, to family. He was asked if there was already such a person, but as there wasn't—there were no opportunities, really, to form this kind of bond—it was arranged for him to meet someone in Kumo, in the Land of Lightning. Though, it was left to his discretion to proceed with marriage or refuse after the formal meeting [1]. And this was how Sasuke found himself in the middle of a blizzard.

That year, the Land of Frost in every way showed its vile beauty – merciless winter swept through the forests, villages, and froze all land to its core. It was snowing hard for the last two days of the travelers' journey, but that night the storm took a dangerous turn, making it hardly possible to move. They needed to find shelter, Sasuke's companion, Juugo, advised, even just for a few hours – to wait out the worst of it and continue after winds settle down. Hours in the dark finally came to an end when they saw some flickering lights just ahead. Hopefully, whoever was inside would let them in, even though the time was way past midnight.

When they reached the source of light, the door flew open and two priests insisted that the men came in at once. The place was rather small, but warm, so neither travelers complained and went inside without a word. It was some sort of shrine, Sasuke deduced from a simple altar to the side and a few benches right before it. It was quite obvious that priests expected someone because the place was decorated with pretty cloths, some flowers, and many lanterns. 

Through frantic blabbering, Sasuke understood that there was a wedding and that the other party was waiting for a while. It seemed the boy fell rather ill and was now resting but Lee, he caught the young priest's name, would wake him up at once if they decide to have the ceremony, still. It was evident that there was some sort of misunderstanding and Juugo tried to clear it up at once but stopped mid-word as Sasuke interrupted.

"How long has he been waiting?" he didn't know just what exactly prompted him to ask that, but something warm took place inside his chest at the sight of the young man laying on a bench near the altar.

"Five hours—", answered the elder priest. "—well, you are only late for two of those. He has been sleeping here since the evening... the cough he has, and fever, is quite dreadful"

"I see", said Sasuke and looked again at the blond man who seemed to be as young as he. Sweat drops have covered all face, which looked so kind when not twisted in pain...the cold must have been horrible. Despite his poor shape, the boy was here waiting. Instead of going to a healer and save his life most likely, he stayed right here and waited for someone who, Sasuke knew, would never come—not in this storm. That spoke of loyalty – a trait the young Uchiha held in high regard.

Who could have been so cruel as to abandon him? The nerve! Whoever was it was a fool and undeserving of the boy before him. His mind made up, Sasuke dismissed the disapproving look from Juugo and addressed the priest: 

"We will proceed."

"How splendid!" with joy squealed Guy, as he then introduced himself. Immediately, Lee hurried away to wake the sleeping blond.

There was that one brief second when just a shadow of doubt tried to creep in to change his mind. It was the thought of someone else waiting for him in Kumo, but—

Sasuke breathed out in awe.

—it was completely gone the very moment his eyes caught sight of two blue stars and a relieved small smile. The boy looked horrible and weak, and so-so beautiful, through all of it. He was a fighter, there was no doubt, but not the kind that Sasuke was – he held a strong spirit. The young Uchiha was simply smitten on the spot. 

With every step the blond took in his direction, Sasuke felt fondness grow – it swelled inside his chest and warmed him up so deeply. With every second more and more he understood the words his father said, he knew that now he would be stronger, faster, would fight through teeth but not to death—to _life_ —to come back home, to family, to this young man before him. 

Through ceremony, Uchiha could barely control himself – the cough threatened to break his soon-to-be-spouse in half, and all he wanted to do was to hold him close, but he had to endure. He didn't kid himself with thoughts that the boy was marrying him for who he was, it was impossible. Through fever haze, blue eyes were seeing someone else, but that was fine—

"...May these rings remind you always  
of the vows you have taken here,"

—with vows of life-long marriage, Sasuke made just one more – to make it right between them.

"and may these rings be forever sealed  
by the love, with which they are given."

Guy paused the speech to pass him two simple silver bands. Assuming that the larger one was meant for his new partner, he took a tan hand in his and placed the band on the ring finger. The other had some difficulty returning the gesture, for obvious reasons – the ring was just too small, but Sasuke guided him to place it on his little finger instead, where the little thing fit perfectly. The smile that he received right after was brighter than the light from lanterns and he could stare at it for hours. Though, priests have interrupted – it was the time for them to sign the papers. Patiently, he waited for his turn.

When that was done, the priest called both of them to seal their marriage and Sasuke waited for _Naruto_ , he knew the boy's name now[2], to come over from resting on the bench. A trembling hand rose up to find a place on his cheek and Uchiha stilled as the boy's face moved closer to his. _It will be soon now_ , thought he, dreading the moment that would break the spell. They were within his reach now – small smile and blue eyes so honest, bright and then—

 _Forgive me_ , the voiceless plea came from his heart

—filled with confusion, fear. The boy was just about to scream, he knew, but still, Sasuke could not let go, to lose someone so precious. With swift and sure movement he sealed their lips, their fate, then watched the boy lose consciousness right there. 

Getting a solid hold of his now-husband, the brunet breathed out in relief. The ceremony and the shock took all remaining strength away from the poor boy – he needed all the sleep he could get to fight the cold. Having lowered him back on the bench, Sasuke sat beside and softly brushed away blond locks from the damp forehead, on this mind so many things he needed to think through. 

There was no way he could take Naruto with him to Kumo – the blond was in a fragile state, bringing him out to the cold was dangerous. But Sasuke had to leave, to formally decline the proposal of marriage. It was the least he could do out of respect for his father, who arranged the meeting, and the family that traveled there from Konoha. He would have to trust the priests to take care of his husband until his return. 

The brunet placed a small kiss on the boy's temple, gave instructions to the priests to stay put for one more night, and together with Juugo left the shrine into the night.

But he wasn't able to make it back in time. 

With the worst of the storm behind them, they made it to Kumo without much challenge by dawn. However, the other party was delayed and didn't show up until very late in the evening. In haste, Sasuke held the meeting and formally refused the proposal of marriage, only briefly explaining that he was married to someone else. They were furious to say the least, for having traveled far for nothing, but not for long. Even Hyuugas understood better than to go against Uchiha's wishes.

When Sasuke and Juugo arrived back to Shimo, the shrine wasn't there. They asked around the village if anyone knew of where they disappeared to, or if anyone saw one named Uzumaki Naruto, but all in vain. Some remembered a young man looking for witnesses to his wedding, but that's about it. No one could tell where he came from or where he went. Devastated, the brunet went from house to house but in the end, had to listen to his companion's advice and leave for Oto – he still had obligations there.

Days went by, then weeks, then years...all blurring into one dull mess. The young Uchiha could only think about the boy he married on a night cloaked by a blizzard – a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. Every battle he won since that night was in the name not of the Uchiha, but of one Uzumaki. In every village he visited since then, he would ask locals about Naruto, and every time he left disappointed. But still, he continued to seek assignments throughout the whole Land of Fire—from the sands of Suna to the mountains of Kumo—in hope of one day finding him. Over three years have passed before Fugaku finally had enough and called his son back home to serve the village. 

On the very first day back, Sasuke had to drop off to the Kage's office the record of his reassignment to Konoha. He reluctantly walked the halls of the tower until a mop of blond hair caught his attention. Heartbeat increasing he followed it trough hallways to one turn then another, until he didn't know where he was going anymore until it didn't matter where he was because—

Black eyes met with two blue stars once more and everything stilled

—he was _home_.

* * *

Banging on an old door to the small wooden hut on the outskirts of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke knew that something precious was almost in his grasp. Only this time, he wouldn't let it slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!💋
> 
> [1] it may look like a slight contradiction to the previous chapter, but it is not, really. If you think about it, Hinata is a rather dramatic person in this story that sees things ten times bigger that they actually are. No one was truly forcing a marriage onto her, it was a pre-arranged meeting with an opportunity to marry right then and there.   
> [2] in case you didn't catch it, he got it from the marriage certificate as Naruto was first to sign


End file.
